Sir Nicholas de Los Sabios Consejos
by Charlotte Lazarus
Summary: SLASH. SB/RL. Es durante el cumpleaños de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado cuando Remus se vuelve momentariamente ciego. Durante ese episodio, alguien lo besa. ¿Quién lo besó? Cada fantasma tiene su teoría y Sir Nicholas tiene un baúl lleno de consejos.


_¡Hola! Pues nada más unas cuantas advertencias:_

_Esto es SLASH, es decir, una historia entre chicos, así que si no te gusta…. Pues sigue leyendo y amplia tus horizontes. Por otra parte, debes saber que no soy ni rubia ni rica ni madre de tres niños, pero que eso no impide que me encante recibir reviews._

_¡Revivamos al SLASH! Todos sus comentarios, mientras que no sean ofensivos, son bien recibidos. Así que disfruten y déjenme saber lo que piensan sobre la historia. Mientras más reviews, más rápido actualizo._

_Para fuzzyalligator, quien me pidió esta historia, pero en inglés XD Próximamente la subiré en ese idioma, mientras tanto, ¡ahí les va!_

_Charlie xxx_

* * *

**La fiesta**

Para ser la última fiesta de Halloween que disfrutaría en Hogwarts, Sirius no parecía nada contento. De hecho, por la cara de furia que traía en el momento, parecía que algo estaba yendo increíblemente mal. Y era irónico que él se sintiera inquieto, sobretodo porque se encontraba en uno de los salones de fiesta de Hogwarts, festejando el cumpleaños de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado.

El salón estaba adornado de la manera más tétrica y desagradable posible, con animales muertos colgando de las paredes. Al fondo, un grupo musical de fantasmas tocaba una música infernal, que consistía de chirridos irritantes y seguramente dañinos al oído. Nick Casi Decapitado (a quien Sirius prefería llamar Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpimgton por cuestiones de formalidad) disfrutaba de la música, flotando de arriba abajo, sacudiendo su cabeza llena de rizos negros y largos.

El salón también estaba repleto de algunos alumnos: en una esquina estaban Snape y su pandilla, seguramente sintiéndose importantes por estar en una fiesta tan exclusiva. Al centro, James, Lily y Peter reían ante los malabares de la Headless Hunt, grupo de fantasmas que habían muerto por decapitación. En realidad, Sirius tenía toda la libertad de sentirse feliz y divertido como los demás.

¿Qué lo molestaba, entonces? ¿No es obvio? Pues Remus, por supuesto. Desde el comienzo de la fiesta, Remus había estado absorto en una conversación con Gilderoy Lockhart, un rubio despampanante y carismático de su año. Durante aproximadamente dos horas, el rubio había estado sentado a dos centímetros del licántropo, sonriendo sensualmente y parpadeando coquetamente.

¿Y Remus qué hacía, mientras tanto? El muy descarado le sonreía de vuelta, muy atento a la conversación. Y eso era, verdaderamente, una injusticia. Sirius había estado tratando de conquistar al lupino durante un año entero, de manera discreta y galante. Pero de la nada aparece el rubio idiota y se lo roba…pero ya iba a aprender el maldito a no meterse con los Black…

-Pads, ¿estás bien?- preguntó James, quien iba de la mano de la pelirroja. Ambos parecían preocupados.

-Estoy perfecto, delicioso, fresco como una mañana de domingo. Ahora vete, Prongs.

- Perdona Padfoot, pero parece que estás listo para golpear algo- dijo James, señalando los puños cerrados de Sirius -¿hay algo que te esté molestando?

-Nada, no me molesta nada.

-Seguro…la cara de constipación es tradicional en Halloween.

-Cállate, James- murmuró Sirius, fijando su vista en un punto fijo en el horizonte. James aguardó con calma, seguro de que en cualquier momento su amigo se iba a quebrar y le iba a decir la verdad.

Tres…dos…uno…

-¿Ya viste cómo ese idiota de Lockhart anda de resbaloso con Moony? Y ahí está Remus, pendiente de cada movimiento del rubio tonto.

James miró al otro merodeador, quien portaba una gran sonrisa fingida que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Padfoot, en realidad parece que Moony hace su mejor esfuerzo por huir de él….

-Míralos, míralos. Un poco más cerca y al cabeza de elote se le van a salir los ojos. ¿Viste eso? ¡Ve cómo le agarra la cara!

-Padfoot, no exageres- dijo Lily, masajeándole la espalda – tampoco creo que Remus esté…

Pero lo que Lily creía jamás llegaría a saberse. En el momento que los labios de Remus tocaron la mejilla izquierda de Gilderoy, Sirius perdió completamente la cabeza. Sacó de su bolsillo trasero su varita y, más rápido de lo que se dice "Vas a morir, perra", lanzó un hechizo en la dirección del apuesto muchacho. Sin embargo, fue justo en ese momento que la cabeza del renombrado fantasma Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, líder de la Headless Hunt, pasó por enfrente del hechizo, haciéndolo rebotar y golpear a la persona equivocada.

-¡Remus!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia el licántropo tirado boca arriba en el suelo. Sirius fue el primero en llegar y arrodillarse a su lado.

-Rem, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, no atreviéndose a tocarlo.

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces, confuso. Después, de la manera más tierna y conmovedora del mundo, gritó:

-¿Quién fue el reverendo estúpido? ¿Quién fue? ¡Le enseñaré a meterse conmigo cuando no estoy de espaldas! ¡Revélate, maldito!

-Moony, ¿estás bien?- inquirió James, quien trataba de encontrarle alguna herida al castaño.

-¡No, no estoy bien! ¡No puedo ver, maldita sea! ¡Me han dejado ciego!

En cuestión de segundos, todos los presentes se congregaron alrededor del licántropo, quien rechazaba toda ayuda y reclamaba que el culpable se confesara. Madame Pomfrey se acercó y lo examinó.

-Remus, dime qué te duele- le pedía tiernamente la enfermera, examinando sus ojos con dulzura.

-No me duele nada, Poppy. Tan sólo no veo.

-No te preocupes, en un segundo te dejaré como nuevo, tú quédate quieto.

Antes de que la joven enfermera pudiera hacer algo, se oyó un fuerte grito que desvió la atención por completo.

-Vamos, dejad las malditas caras largas y seguid con la fiesta. ¡Actúan como si alguien hubiese muerto!- gritó Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, quien separó su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo y empezó a hacer sorprendentes malabares con ella, arrasando con la atención de todos.

-¿Hola? Es que ya nadie me está cuidando, perfecto…dejemos que el pequeño estudioso se quede solo y ciego…

Poco sabía Remus de que Sirius lo observaba en silencio, el tipo de silencio que indica que algo importante está a punto de suceder. Remus cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó sentado, repitiendo un mantra para mantener la calma, mientras que esperaba que el resto de los presentes se acordaran de su dilema. El ojigris miró para un lado y para el otro, asegurándose de que nadie posara su atención sobre él. Dio dos pasos hacia el licántropo y, sin previo aviso, le cubrió la nariz y lo besó.

El beso fue demasiado corto, pero el contacto fue suave y ligeramente embriagador. Fue tal la sorpresa del castaño que por un momento se quedó paralizado. Sirius rompió el beso y se alejó rápidamente, empujando a algunas personas que formaban el círculo, y dejando atrás un confundido muchacho, quien tocaba sus labios ligeramente con sus dedos.

Caminó hasta que llegó al otro lado del enorme salón, se sentó una silla y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

_Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, cabeza de grindilow, ¿en qué estabas pensando?_

-Sirius, muchacho, ¿estáis bien?- el moreno levantó la cabeza y vio a Sir Nicholas, quien flotaba muy cerca de él, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la preocupación y la risa.

-Sí Sir Nicholas, gracias.

-Buen hechizo, mala puntería- dijo el fantasma, de manera casual, como si comentará del clima.

-¿Me vio?

-Claro que te vi… más de una vez.

-Qué quie—

-Sirius, sabía que algo extraño sucedía con vos. De haber sabido que eran problemas del corazón, os hubiera podido ayudar antes.

-Sir Nicholas…-el fantasma levantó un dedo, indicando silencio.

-Mira muchacho, creo que habéis empezado con el pie izquierdo. La manera de llegar al corazón de una dama, en mis tiempos, era por medio del romanticismo: los besos, las caricias, los sonetos…

-Pero no hablamos de una dama, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es lo mismo. ¡Ustedes jóvenes ahora sois tan diferentes! Gustáis del cabello largo y el rock 'n' roll y cuestiones que escapan mi comprensión. No obstante, escuchad con atención: si al corazón de tu muchacho queréis llegar, su lado sensual debéis conquistar.

-¿Su lado sensual?- preguntó Sirius, un poco incómodo- Sir Nicholas, no creo que….

-Sirius, muchacho, llevo en este mundo mucho más tiempo que vos, si escucháis mi consejo seguro en pocos días enamorado lo tendrás.

-Pero no entiendo cómo se conquista el lado sensual de alguien como él- exclamó, un poco frustrado. Si de sensualidad se tratara, seguro que Remus se hubiera fijado en él antes.

- ¡Poesía, muchacho! Todo consiste en la poesía. Ven, os daré algunos ejemplos.

Sirius le siguió, un poco inseguro. A la distancia vio que la enfermera ya estaba atendiendo (de nuevo) a Remus, quien seguramente se curaría en cuestión de segundos. El moreno suspiró dolosamente y caminó tras el fantasma, decidido a conseguir a Remus a como diera lugar. Por suerte, el que no tiene nada que perder, se puede dar el lujo de apostarlo todo.

* * *

Sirius regresó a su habitación casi entrada la mañana. Había escuchado atentamente los consejos de Sir Nicholas y estaba más seguro de sí mismo que nunca. Sabía cómo ganarse su corazón. Se sentó en su cama, desde la cual se podía ver a Remus durmiendo tranquilamente. Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a sus labios y sonrió.

_No, _se dijo, _olvida ese beso. Haz lo que dijo Sir Nicholas. Y que Merlín me ayude. _


End file.
